Live in love
by haileybird23
Summary: Rated M in later stories : ok so Troy a jerk and has known Gabriella for years. will he ever be nicer to her? a TROYELLA story


* * *

Troy is the popular boy in school. He plays basketball and has a girlfriend. Well not just A girlfriend but many girlfriends. Yeah, Troy is a player. He almost has a girl for every day of the week except Monday, Wednesday and the weekends. 

Gabriella is the 'freaky math girl' as people in her old school called her. But really she is very pretty and nice girl. She had one boyfriend, Austin. Austin was sweet at first but he soon turned into a complete jerk.

Her next-door neighbor is Troy of course. They have known each other since they were babies. When she was little she use to go over to Troy's house for 'play dates' and spend the night. Their parents, being how close they are since they all went to the same high school and college together, decide that Troy and Gabriella were going to be best friends forever. But how is that going to happen when he is a complete jerk, well not all the time. They tease each other a lot. And deep down, very, very deep down they have feelings for each other.

When it comes to drinking, getting hurt or something along those lines Troy and Gabriella are always there for each other. They are nicer and will stay up all night with the other person if they have to.

* * *

**At school...**

Gabriella walked down the halls on the first day of school, well not really. Yeah, first day of senior year but she has been here since freshman year. Looking around she could tell nothing has changed over summer. The lockers were red and white, except one hot pink one. To your 'surprise' its Sharpay's locker. Sharpay has changed a lot over the years. Ryan convinced her to be nicer and join our group. Eventually, she got nice and did. It's kind of cool because she has the best parties of the year and is a great friend.

The warning bell starts to ring.

Gabriella walks into her homeroom. She looks up and sees the whole gang there.

"Hey Gabby!" Sharpay smiled and went on talking to Taylor. Gabriella looked up and saw two blue eyes looking at her.

"How was your summer Bolton?" She said putting on a fake smile.

Before he got a chance to answer Ms. Darbus walked into the room. "Alright class, how was your summer?" The class groaned. Ms. Darbus looked up straight at Gabriella. "Miss. Montez, care to have a seat." Gabriella looked at her and opened her mouth to say something but Ms. Darbus said something before her. "Miss. Montez, sit next to Mr. Danforth." Ms. Darbus said in a rude sort of manner. Chad looked at Gabriella and smiled. 'damn it. im in front of Troy.' She thought.

"Hey Chad, how are you?"

"Pretty good, hating that witch over there that people call a teacher."

Gabriella giggles. "To bad she is one."

"Are the wildcats eating together at lunch today?"

"Yeah. When will we not."

"Ok, same table as last year."

"Got it. the 3rd table from the Gym doors." Gabriella smiled that she actually remembered that, not that she forgot things but its been a whole summer that she hasn't been at school. She just needed to...you know 'refresh her memories'. Gabriella got out a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down on it. She folded it neatly and handed it to Chad. "Pass this to Sharpay." She whispered as Chad took it from her and passed it to Sharpay.

* * *

**With Taylor and Sharpay...(when sharpay gets the note)**

Sharpay looked at Ms. Darbus making sure she isn't looking up. She carefully unfolded the note and read it.

_Lunch? Same table as last year. _

_pass this on to the rest of the gang._

_But DONT get c__aught_ _like last time (SHARPAY)_

_I'm not in the mood for another Lecture and Detention._

_xoxo_

_Gabriella_

Sharpay quickly folded the note back up and passed it to Taylor...

The whole gang read it and nodded at Gabriella.

* * *

**AN: short huh? lol i dont know if im liking this one but i need ideas cause i dont want to copy things from my zanessa story on youtube...**

**tell me what you think**

**xoxo**

**hailey**

**find out next time...**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT LUNCH...**


End file.
